Thomas
Thomas & Friends Die-Cast Range is a collector-aimed line of Thomas & Friends and The Railway Series toys, acting as a reboot of the ERTL and Bandai ranges. Each engine, rolling stock, and accessory is in the four to twenty-inch scale, and is mostly based on both The Railway Series and the model era of the Thomas television series (with assorted CGI engines, buildings, and locations being made within a couple of waves). The package includes an engine or piece of rolling stock inside a blister card, and a character card packed in with that engine/rolling stock. Series Each "series" consists of a single theme, with pieces being assorted into each theme. Every vehicle in one theme is numbered, giving collectors the chance to build their collection from the ground up. Classic These vehicles are based on the model era of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. # Thomas # Edward # Henry (variants: old shape and new shape) # Gordon # James # Percy # Toby # Terence # Bertie # Annie and Clarabel # Henrietta # Troublesome Truck #1 # Troublesome Truck #2 # Troublesome Truck #3 # Troublesome Truck #4 # Troublesome Truck #5 # Express Coaches # Branchline Coaches # Breakdown Train # Tar, Milk, and Fuel Tankers # Duck # Donald # Douglas # Bill # Ben # Diesel # Daisy # BoCo # Harold # Trevor # Spiteful Brakevan # Cattle Wagon # Silly Trucks # Troublesome Salt Van # Troublesome Truck #6 # Troublesome Brakevan # Red Express Coaches # China Clay Trucks # Edward's Coaches # Scrap Trevor with Flatbed # Oliver # Mavis # Two Tenders # Bulgy # Chinese Dragon # Mail Coaches # Toad # Cargo Ship # Passenger Ship # Lucinda # Skarloey # Rheneas # Sir Handel (variants: Falcon and regular) # Peter Sam (variants: Stuart, old funnel, new funnel) # Rusty # Duncan # Duke # Smudger # Slate Trucks # Narrow Gauge Coaches (colour variants: red, blue, green) # Gunpowder Wagons # Stepney # The Diesel # George # Caroline # Bulstrode # Tom Tipper's Mail Van # S.C. Ruffey # The Royal Train # Narrow Gauge Brakevan # 'Arry and Bert # Derek # Bertram # Lorry 1 and Lorry 2 # Sodor Maid Canal Boat # Old Slow Coach # Tiger Moth # Special Coaches # Thumper # Butch # Salty # Harvey # Jack # Alfie # Max # Isobella # Oliver # Ned # Elizabeth # Chocolate Factory Vans # Emily # Spencer # Murdoch # Arthur # Fergus # Emily's Coaches # Kelly # Nelson # Byron # Monty # Molly # Neville # Dennis # Mighty Mac # Raspberry Tanker # Chocolate Truck # Ice Cream Wagon # Circus Van # Circus Flatbed # Jam Tanker # Rosie # Freddie # Rocky # Jeremy # Billy # Whiff # Hector # Madge # Toffee Tanker # Gordon's Special Coaches ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' These vehicles are based on the 2000 film of the same name, and are mostly both the new characters and variant versions of selected existing ones. # Gold Dust Thomas # Lady # Diesel 10 # Splatter and Dodge # Faceless Lady ''The Railway Series'' These vehicles are based on their appearances in The Railway Series books, featuring different moulds and colours, exclusive characters, and more details. # Edward # Henry (variants: green old shape, blue old shape, new shape) # Gordon # Thomas # James (colour variants: black and red) # Percy # Toby # 98462 # 87546 # Eagle # Terence # Bertie # Annie and Clarabel # Henrietta # Express Coaches # Truck # Van # Salt Van # Trevor # Skarloey # Rheneas # Sir Handel # Peter Sam